


You Try So Loud to Love Me

by In_love_with_writing002



Series: Discord Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eskel likes that Geralt is loud, Geralt and Eskel are just in love, Hand Kink, He's really loud, How the hell do I tag this, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Tender Feelings, Winter At Kaer Morhen, bingo prompt, inappropriate use of signs, like shut up geralt people are sleeping, sign magic, that turns into not-porn, voice kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Geralt comes home for the winter, and Eskel and he make the most of their time.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Discord Bingo Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157273
Comments: 29
Kudos: 49





	You Try So Loud to Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Discord bingo event!! The prompt that this one fills is "Hand Kink" and was listed as an NSFW prompt.

“Welcome home,” Eskel greeted gently, slipping his arms around Geralt’s waist and kissing him.

“Ugh.” Lambert’s voice in the background did nothing to deter them, but Geralt could hear how Jaskier chuckled at him. “Another winter of this.”

“They’re in love. It’s sweet,” Jaskier replied.

“Do they really gotta get all gross in front of us though?”

Eskel’s hand slid down until it was grabbing at Geralt’s behind, and Geralt shuddered exaggeratedly and pressed closer.

“Get a  _ room,” _ Lambert said, making gagging sounds as he walked off with Jaskier. Geralt finally withdrew, tipping his forehead against Eskel’s.

“It’s good to be home,” he said, grinning. “Did you wait for us long?”

Eskel shook his head. “Only a couple of days. Lambert was here before me.”

“Poor Vesemir,” Geralt huffed, tenderly pressing their lips together again.

“That’s what I said,” Eskel agreed when they parted. “Let’s get inside now, ‘else we’ll never make it in.”

“Lonely couple of nights, big guy?”

“Lonely handful of months. Been waiting all year to get my hands on you again.”

“Ah,” Geralt chuckled, bumping their foreheads together. “I do like your hands.”

—

“Quieter,” Eskel hissed in his ear once again, trailing kisses up the side of his neck. Geralt pressed his lips together firmly to hold in the sound, squirming in his lap. Eskel traced his fingers up his chest, sending a tingling sensation through the sensitive skin of his nipple as  _ Igni _ warmed his skin just so. “You’ll wake everyone up if you keep moaning like that.” His fingers ran in a circle around the tender flesh, and Geralt had to force himself not to jerk lest he jostle Eskel inside of him. He’d been told to stay still, and gods willing, he would listen. Even if he felt like he was being split open and was nearly shaking with effort.

Eskel’s hands were rough, firm, and played Geralt like a fine-tuned instrument. Eskel had always had very nice hands, even with the sword callouses, and Geralt loved being underneath them; whether they were on his body, in his hair, as long as Eskel was touching him. And that attraction only increased after Eskel became practiced with signs, his precision and expertise letting him concentrate energy into his fingertips in harmless caresses. And after that first time Eskel had warmed his hands while holding Geralt, Geralt was lost.

They’d done a lot of experimenting, what temperatures felt the best in what areas, how finely tuned Eskel’s concentration was, and the limits that Geralt could take before he burned, until they found a happy place that allowed Eskel to use as little energy as possible and maximize Geralt’s pleasure. Geralt had worried initially that Eskel was getting nothing out of the exchange, but Eskel, with flushed cheeks, had assured him he was plenty satisfied with watching Geralt’s reactions to his touch.

Eskel lovingly cupped a hand over Geralt’s tit, the pinpricks of heat pressing against the sore muscle and making him sigh, pleased. “What do you need?” Eskel asked softly, resting his chin on Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt could feel his breath against the shell of his ear, sending gooseflesh over the back of his neck.

“Be nice if you moved,” Geralt huffed. “Starting to think you just wanted somewhere warm to stick your cock in.”

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Eskel cursed lowly. “That mouth of yours is gonna get me in trouble.”

“Maybe you ought to shut me u- _ ahh,” _ Geralt broke into a moan when Eskel’s finger pressed against his nipple again, his hips shifting at the same time. “Just fuck me, for Melitele’s sake.” The words came out as a whine, but Geralt felt no shame as he got what he wanted,  _ finally _ , in the form of Eskel grabbing Geralt’s thigh with his free hand and spreading his legs a little further apart, letting his own legs rest more comfortably between them underneath. Geralt planted his hands on the bed in front of him as a brace, gasping at the shift in position.

“More oil?” Eskel asked, voice gentle with concern.

“‘S fine. We were just sitting still so long I forgot how fucking full I felt.”

“Mercy of-“ Eskel started to whine, then cut himself off by clearing his throat. “Alright,” he said, his voice still sounding wrecked.

Eskel moved from sitting to kneeling, each shift pulling a sound from Geralt’s throat he tried unsuccessfully to muffle. He felt like he was sweating by the time Eskel had gotten into a place where he could move properly, panting and forcing himself to hold still despite the urge to rock back against him.

“Still want  _ Igni?” _ Eskel asked.

“Could  _ Axii _ me— as long as you don’t stop touching me.”

“Like my hands that much?”

“Your magic tingles,” Geralt retorted as Eskel laid himself over his back. “But yes, I do.”

Eskel chuckled and brushed his lips over the back of Geralt’s neck. “Good to know.” Eskel moved again, pressing a hand against the back of his neck and curling the other around his hip.

“If you don’t stop adjusting I swear I will flip you over and ride you until you scream,” Geralt threatened. Eskel’s breath hitched.

“Excuse me for wanting to be comfortable. Your torso is a triangle, it feels like my hand is gonna slip off your hip.”

“My torso is perfectly normal, what the fuck are you talking abo- _ fucking gods!  _ Finally.” Geralt let out a breath as Eskel finally rolled his hips against him, gripping tighter onto the blanket in front of him as a brace. “Was wondering if you were just going to-'' Geralt gave up on a sassy retort when Eskel started moving at an even pace, arching his back into each thrust. He lost all sense of what was happening outside of Eskel’s hand on his hip, fire grazing his skin, and Eskel’s cock, the delicious drag and slide of each thrust, all of it becoming simply Eskel, Eskel,  _ Eskel. _

“Shh,” Eskel said, the hand on the back of his neck moving to tug at his hair. Ah, he must have been saying his name out loud. He bit his lip to try and keep quiet, but a well-aimed thrust stopped him, a low moan tumbling out of his mouth. “You’re so loud, fuck.” Eskel’s voice was barely above a whisper, and Geralt continued trying to match his volume, but his awareness was shot, and without Eskel actively keeping him quiet, he couldn’t help it. “Sound good, Geralt.”

“ _ Eskel,” _ Geralt whined, trying to lean down and stop the sound. But Eskel’s hand in his hair  _ pulled _ and stopped him, tugging as if trying to jostle the thought from his head. His cock twitched between his legs, but he couldn’t touch unless he removed one of his bracing hands, and with the power behind each thrust, that wasn’t going to happen. “Touch me, please,” he begged. Eskel’s hands warmed with magic again, and Geralt choked on another moan.

“Let’s see if you can come just like this, pretty-boy.”

Geralt whimpered, feeling heat spread through his cheeks, chest heaving with each thrust. It sounded impossible, but he was willing, as long as Eskel  _ didn’t stop _ . “Feels good,” he panted.

“Yeah?”

Geralt nodded vigorously. He’d never get over how good it was to have Eskel inside him, filling him, fucking him senseless. He loved it, there was really no other way to describe it.

He lost himself in the rhythm, feeling buzzed and warm on the high of being together, then Eskel shifted slightly, and the angle changed, making Eskel’s cock drag over Geralt’s prostate on every thrust—

Eskel’s hand clamped over his mouth, and Geralt felt mortified when he realized he had fucking  _ screamed. _ His cheeks were hot, shame burning its way through him, an apology bubbling in his chest.

“Someone’s going to come and yell at us.” Eskel muttered. “So you need to calm the fuck- can you stop nibbling?”

Geralt shut his mouth when he realized he’d been chewing on the edge of Eskel’s hand to ground himself. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice muffled.

“Don’t be. Should’ve done this earlier, but you sounded incredible,” he muttered sheepishly.

“You like it when I’m loud?”

“About as much as you like my hands, probably.”

Geralt grinned behind Eskel’s hand. “No wonder the others hate us,” he said. “You can  _ Axii  _ me quiet, if you think it’ll be necessary.”

“I doubt it’ll help, they already know what we do.”

“Hmm.”

A thud came from the wall behind them, and they froze.

_ “Just because you’re in love or some shit doesn’t mean you should wake up the whole fucking keep!” _

It was Lambert who spoke, and Geralt hid his flustered face in Eskel’s hand.

“Sorry Lambert,” Eskel called back.

_ “No you’re not!” _ Came Lambert’s voice, joined by a voice from the wall on the opposite side of the room. Jaskier.

Geralt laughed despite his embarrassment, grinning against Eskel’s hand before it fell from his mouth.

“Another night?” Eskel asked.

_ “Preferably out in the woods, where we don’t have to hear you!”  _ Lambert said.

“Let’s just go to bed,” Geralt murmured. Deciding that he didn’t want to suffer through the mortification. “Maybe we can get some alone time in the bath in the morning.”

“There will be other chances,” Eskel hummed, mouthing kisses over Geralt’s spine as he withdrew.

After all, they had all winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
